Taremar Aurellian
]] Taremar Aurellian, called Taremar the Gold for his long list of noble deeds, was a Brother-Captain and Warden of the 3rd Brotherhood and master of the flagship of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter and a hero of the First War of Armageddon. He personally confronted the Daemon Primarch Angron of the World Eaters Traitor Legion and successfully banished the Red Angel for 100 standard Terran years, but died in the process. History Recruited from the Feral World of Posul, it was clear that Aurellian was destined for greatness at an early age. His skill at arms was exceptional, and he had taken many a foe’s head in battle and eaten their flesh before his thirteenth year. The sepulchral Fortress-Monastery of the Mortifactors Chapter of Space Marines orbits Posul and draws its recruits from the planet’s fiercest warriors, and when the Time of Choosing came, there was little doubt among the tribes that the young Aurellian would be taken by the warriors from the sky. But as the Chaplains of the Mortifactors prepared Aurellian for the journey back to their fortress-monastery, a group of grey-armoured warriors appeared from thin air and demanded they be allowed to take the youth. The Chaplains of the Mortifactors refused and attacked the newcomers, but the grey warriors had powers beyond that of the Chaplains and slew them. They took the youth to Titan where he quickly distinguished himself in all aspects of his training, particularly with his mental fortitude and prodigious psychic potential. Aurellian quickly completed his training, fighting alongside the legendary Brother-Captain Pelega during the Godjera Incursion and distinguishing himself at the Battle for the Kuroniak Basilica. On Prioran IV Aurellian was elevated to the rank of Justicar after slaying the Warp Seer of Argento, who prophesised his death. Centuries of devoted service followed, and Aurellian slew many daemons and saved uncounted lives as he smote the followers of the Ruinous Powers. Aurellian rose to become a Brother-Captain of the Grey Knights, entrusted with the command of an entire company of Grey Knights and the safety of the Segmentum Solar. Thus, when a desperate plea for aid came from the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar of the Space Wolves on the Hive World of Armageddon, Aurellian and his warriors were swift to respond. First War for Armageddon Brother-Captain Aurellian of the 3rd Brotherhood was chosen to lead the ad hoc force of Grey Knights known as the "Ragged Brotherhood" against the Daemon Primarch Angron of the World Eaters, who had besieged the world of Armageddon with his reunited Traitor Legion, the World Eaters, and the Forces of Chaos in 444.M41. As Grand Master Vaurmand, overall Lord of the 3rd Brotherhood, was bound to remain in the Grey Knights' fortress-monastery back on Titan, Captain Aurellian was chosen to represent the Grand Master during the First War for Armageddon. The Grey Knights force was composed of 109 Grey Knights. A mere 18 remained on Titan. The rest of the Chapter were engaged in their own battles elsewhere across the galaxy. When the call came, the Grey Knights teleported into the midst of the advancing Chaos horde, surrounding the gigantic Daemon Primarch. The Grey Knights also faced "The Twelve" — the Cruor Praetoria, the twelve strongest daemons of Khorne whose lives and deeds most pleased their wretched Blood God. Taking heavy losses from Angron's enormous, tainted Chaos weapon, the Black Blade, the Grey Knights inflicted their own punishment, and eventually some of their attacking squads managed to come within melee distance. After Angron mangled his squad, Brother Hyperion of Squad Castian was the only Grey Knight left standing. Trying to protect a still-surviving squad mate, in a tremendous display of faith, power, and effort, Hyperion used his psyker abilities to shatter the Primarch's blade — while he collapsed into unconsciousness from the effort. Brother-Captain Aurellian then boldly confronted the bladeless Daemon Prince of Khorne and managed to banish him back to the Warp for one hundred Terran years, though at the ultimate cost of his own life. Sources *''White Dwarf'' 278 (US), "Codicium Imperialis: The First War for Armageddon" by Graham McNeill and Andy Hoare *''The Emperor's Gift'' (Novel) by Aaron Demski-Bowden Category:T Category:A Category:Characters Category:Grey Knights Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marines Category:Ordo Malleus